ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Maleficent 2: Maleficent's Kingdom of Villains
Maleficent 2: Maleficent's Kingdom of Villains is a sequel to the 2014 film Maleficent and the live-action remake of the rest of the Disney, BlueSky Studios, ReelFX and Pixar movies. It also featured the original casts of every single Disney, Marvel, 20th Century Fox and Lucasfilm live-action movie and almost every Disney animated movie. It will be produced by Walt Disney Studios and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures Plot Maleficent (Angelina Jolie), after her wings got cut off by iron again, recruits misunderstood evils and threats from time and space to King Stephan's former kingdom, now ruled by a jealous and zealous King Phillip (Kelsey Grammar). Meanwhile after securing a time traveling device known as The Looking Glass, Aurora (Elle Fanning) reacts to Maleficent's evil army by assembling many Disney heroes to put a stop to it. Cast *Angelina Jolie reprises her role as Maleficent: The cruellest and most iconic villain of the entire Disney Multiverse. Her scepter now lets her go back in time to recruit various evils. *Glenn Close reprises her role as Cruella De Vil: The pooch-poaching villainess. *Hugh Laurie & Mark Williams reprise their roles of Jasper & Horace, Cruella's 2 henchmen (Hugh Laurie also reprises his role of David Nix, founder of Tomorrowland) *Cate Blanchett reprises her role as Lady Tremaine: The jealous stepmother to Ella aka Cinderella.(Alaso reprises her role of Hella, goddess of the night.) *Stellan Skarsgard reprises his role of The Grand Duke, a co conspirator of Lady Tremaine (Also appears as Bootstrap Bill Turner). *Holliday Grainger & Sophie McShera reprise their roles of Anastasia and Drizella, Lady Tremaine's 2 daughters *Leo Bill reprises his role of Hamish Ascot, a snobby proprietor who makes Alice Kingsleigh's life a living Hell. *Geraldine James reprises her role of Lady Ascot, Hamish Ascot's snobby mother. *Andrew Scott reprises his role of Addison Bennett, a sinister doctor in a London asylum. *Meryl Streep reprises her role as The Witch: a trickster who cons fairy tale characters by granting them their wishes only for everything to go wrong.(also played Roz, the slug dispatcher at Monsters, Inc.) *Sacha Baron Cohen reprises his role of Time: the main bad guy from Through the Looking Glass *Mila Kunis reprises her role as Theodora, the Wicked Witch of the West: Sister to Evanora. *Rachel Weisz reprises her role as Evanora, the Wicked Witch of the East: Sister to Theodora. *Ricky Gervais reprises his role of Dominic Badguy *Chris Cooper reprises his role of Tex Richman *Helena Bonham Carter reprises her role of Iracabeth of Crims aka The Red Queen (Also appears as Red Harrington and Ella's Fairy Godmother). *Crispin Glover reprises his role of The Knave of Hearts, The Red Queen's right hand man. *Paul "The Big Show" Wight as the Jabberwocky, a dragon summoned by The Red Queen. *Idris Elba reprises his role as Shere Khan: The tiger from a jungle (also reprises his role of Heimdall). *Christopher Walken reprises his role as King Louie a gigantopithicus who leads a mafia-like gang of monkeys called the Bandar-Log. *Tom Hollander reprises his role of Lord Cutler Beckett. *Josh Brolin reprises his role of Thanos *Helen Mirren as Nasira: Jafar's sister. Alkso reprises her role of Mother Ginger. *Martin Short reprises his role of Jack Frost: the trickster of winter. *Russell Crowe as Ratigan: An evil rat. *Luke Evans reprises his role as Gaston: Hunter of various heroes, awarded by evil. *Josh Gad reprises his role of Lefou, Gaston's idiotic sidekick and Donald Duck *Michael B. Jordan reprises his role of Erik Killmonger *Danny Trejo as Shan-Yu: The Hun leader. *Adam Sandler as Hades: The God of the Underworld. *John Goodman as Alameda Slim: The auctioneer from a Wild West town that Maleficent visited via her scepter. *Owen Wilson as Turbo/King Candy: Leader of his own faction of villains, the Cy-Bugs. *Johnny Depp reprises his role as the Big Bad Wolf: A wolf from a forest. (Also appears as Tarrant Hightopp the Hatter, Tonto and Captain Jack Sparrow) *Andy Serkis as Flotsam and Jetsam: Ursula's henchmen (also reprises his role of Ulysess Klawe). *George Lopez as Hopper: The most sinister grasshopper. *Steve Buscemi as Cedric the Sorcerer *Amanda Seyfried as the Evil Queen Grimhilde: A beautiful-yet-sinister queen and mother to our very own Snow White. *Hugh Jackman as Captain Hook: The pirate captain. *Ian McShane reprises his role as Blackbeard: The pirate all pirates fear *Mark Wahlberg as Percival C. McLeach: Madame Medusa's husband. *P!nk as Madame Medusa: McLeach's wife. *Jason Flemyng as Frollo: The judge. *Lee Pace as Chernabog: The demon from Bald Mountain. *Jane Horrocks as Mother Gothel: Rapunzel's evil mother. *Sylvester Stallone as Lyle Rourke: The captain of a submarine. *Doug Jones as Captain Gantu: The alien captain. *Christopher Plummer as Yokai: The most powerful supervillain. *Will Ferrell as Jangles the Clown *Thomas Kretchmann as Dr. Hamsterviel: Gantu's general. *Eddie Murphy as Dr. Facilier: The voodoo magician. *Jeff Bridges reprises his role as CLU 2.0: The malicious program. (also portrays Roger) *Jenny Slate as Assistant Mayor Bellwether: The most corrupt politician of Zootopia. *Ken Watanabe as Governor Radcliffe: Non-fat, younger self. *Various voices as Horace: The Hate Bug. *Susan Sarandon reprises her role as Queen Narissa: The villainess that helps Maleficent. *Stephen Fry as Bowler Hat Guy: His true master is DOR15. He helps Maleficent (also also reprises his role of Chessur a stripy turquoise and blue tabby cat.) *Dan Castellanetta as Scroop: An alien pirate who began a mutiny. *Ralph Fiennes as Clayton: The hunter of various animals. *Christopher Sabat (voice) and Arnold Schwarzenegger (motion capture) as Lord Hater: A demon. *Charlie Day as Peepers: Lord Hater's commander. *Jack Angel as Xehanort: The Keyblade-stealer. *Dane DeHann as Terra-Xehanort *Daniel Radcliffe as Young Xehanort *Jim Cummings reprises his roles of the good guys are Winnie the Pooh a overweight yellow teddy bear, Tigger and Pete a villanous archenemy of Mickey Mouse. *Billy Zane reprises his role as Ansem: Xehanort's heartless *Adam Sandler as Xemnas *Kevin James as Xigbar *Denis Leary as Saix *Bob Bergen as Vanitas *Hayden Christensen as Randall Boggs: the wicked monster in his human guise. *Ceelo Green as Oogie Boogie: An alive sack of bugs. *Charlize Theron as Yzma: The ruler of an empire that was conquered by her and Maleficent. *Patrick Warburton as Kronk: Yzma's henchman. *Chiwetel Ejiofor as Scar: The evillest lion in the pride. *Donna Murphy as Zira: Scar's wife. *Bette Midler reprises her role as Winifred Sanderson: One of Macbeth's three witches, released on the Mexican Day of the Dead festival this time. *Rupert Everett reprises his role as Dr. Claw *Hugo Weaving as the Horned King: A powerful Prydainian villain. *Bill Nighy reprises his role as Davy Jones: Captain of the Flying Dutchman. *Patrick Stewart as Forte: The Pipe Organ. *Hank Azaria as Edgar: Maleficent's butler, who catnaps kittens. * Colin Firth as Prince John: Lion-resembling prince of England (also reprises his role of William Weatherall Wilkins). * Larry the Cable Guy as the Sheriff of Nottingham: Wolf-resembling sheriff who serves Maleficent well. * Jay-Z as Sykes: The villain that came from New York City. * Robert Axelrod as Bill Cipher: Illuminati expert who serves Maleficent. * Rinko Kikuchi as Demona: The gargoyle. * Toby Jones reprises his role of Arnim Zola via hologram and Owl, the protector of the 100 Acre Wood * James Badge Dale reprises his roles of Eric Savin and Dan Reid * Phil Morris as Stromboli: Puppeteer of evil. * Matt Vogel as Constantine: the most dangerous frog. * Peter Mullan as Barker: a coach driver who runs an illegal donkey slave racket for Maleficent * George Mackay as Fat Cat: The young adult version of the foe the Rescue Rangers faced. * Tim Curry as Flintheart Glomgold: The second-richest duck in the world. * Antonia Thomas as Magica de Spell: Duck sorceress. * Jackie Chan as Dr. Doofenschmirtz: Powerful professor of evil. * Various actors as the Beagle Boys: Jailbreakers of Philipp's dungeon. * Peter Dinklage as Professor Norton Nimnul: The evil professor who aids Maleficent. *Kelsey Grammer as King Philipp: Now an enemy of Maleficent. *Tilda Swinton reprises her role as Queen Jadis The White Witch: Tyrant of Narnia *James McAvoy reprises his role of Mr Tumnus, a fawn. *Anna Popplewell reprises her role of Susan Pevensie *William Moseley reprises his role of Peter Pevensie *Georgie Henley reprises her role of Lucy Pevensie *Tom Wilkinson reprises his role of Latham Cole: a railroad tycoon *William Fitchner reprises his role of Butch Cavendish: a cannibalistic outlaw *Barry Pepper reprises his role of Captain Jay Fuller, a corrupt captain in the US calvary unit *Channing Tautaum as Mike Wasowski *Britt Robertson reprises her role of Casey Newton *Armie Hammer reprises his role of John Reid / The Lone Ranger *James Corden reprises his role of The Baker *Emily Blunt reprises her role of The Baker's Wife (Blunt also reprises her role of Mary Poppins.) *Scott Adsit reprises his role of Baymax, an inflatable robot nurse. (motion capture) *Nonso Anozie reprises his role of the Captain of the Guards *Richard Madden reprises his role of Prince Kit *Lily James reprises her role of Ella aka Cinderella *Chadwick Boseman reprises his role of T'Challa / Black Panther *Letitia Wright reprises her role of Shuri *Daniel Kaluuya reprises his role of W'Kabi *Mia Wasikowska reprises her role of Alice Kingsleigh *Lindsey Duncan reprises her role of Helen Kingsleigh, Alice's mother *Jemma Powell reprises her role of Margaret Kingsleigh, Alice's sister *Eleanor Tomlinson reprises her role of Fiona Chataway *Eleanor Gecks reprises her role of Faith Chataway *Frances De La Tour reprises her role of Aunt Imogene *Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson reprises his role of Jack Bruno, a Vegas cab driver who transports various heroes to a safehouse known as Witch Mountain. *Julie Christie as Blue Fairy, the granter of all the wishes. *George Clooney reprises his role of Frank Walker *Anne Hathaway reprises her role of Mirana The White Queen *Clark Gregg reprises his role of Phil Coulson *Samuel L Jackson reprises his role of Nick Fury *Michelle Williams reprises her role of Glinda *Amy Adams reprises her role of Princess Giselle (also shows up as Mary, the woman who reunited the Muppets) *Patrick Dempsey reprises his role of Robert Phillip *Timothy Spall reprises his role of Nathaniel from Andalasia (also appears as Bayard, a bloodhound) *Paul Whitehouse reprises his role of Thackery Earwicket, a brown hare *Michael Sheen reprises his role of Nivens McTwisp, a white rabbit *Martin Freeman reprises his role of Everett K. Ross *Jason Segel reprises his role of Gary *Jack Davenport reprises his role of Commodore Norrington *Orlando Bloom reprises his role of Will Turner *Keira Knightley reprises her role of Elizabeth Swann (also reprises her role of Sugar Plum) *Penelope Cruz reprises her role of Angelica *Astrid Berges Frisbey reprises her role of Syrena *Stephen Grahame reprises his role of Scrum *Sam Claffin reprises his role of Phillip, the missionary who protects Syrena from the cruelty of Blackbeard *Geoffrey Rush reprises his role of Hector Barbossa *Lee Arenberg reprises his role of Pintel *Mackenzie Crook reprises his role of Ragetti *Elle Fanning reprises her role of Aurora *Sam Riley reprises his role of Diaval, a shape shifting black raven *Juno Temple reprises her role of Thistletwit, a fairy guardian of Aurora *Ben Kingsley reprises his role of Bagheera, a black panther *Bill Murray reprises his role of Baloo, a brown bear and Garfield the cat *Neel Sethi reprises his role of Mowgli *Lupita Nyong'o reprises her role of Raksha, the alpha wolf of Mowgli's pack (also reprises her role of Nakia) *Benedict Cumberbatch reprises his role of Doctor Strange *Ruby Barnhill reprises her role of Sophie *Mark Rylance reprises his role of the BFG *Bryce Dallas Howard reprises her role of Grace Meacham, a forest ranger *Oakes Fegley reprises his role of Pete, a 10 year old orphan who befriends a green dragon named Elliot *John Kassir reprises his role of Elliott, the brave green dragon that turns invisible. *Brie Larson reprises her role of Captain Marvel *Tom Holland reprises his role of Peter Parker / Spider-Man *Mackenzie Foy reprises her role of Clara Stahlbaum *Taika Waititi reprises his role of Korg *Emma Watson reprises her role of Belle *Dan Stevens reprises his role of the Beast *Ewan McGregor reprises his role of Lumiere, a maitr'd and Christopher Robin. *Ian McKellen reprises his role of Cogsworth, a butler and Goofy. *James Franco reprises his role of Oscar Diggs, a small time con man who eventually becomes ruler of Oz. *James Mardsen reprises his role of Prince Edward. *Idina Menzel reprises her role of Nancy Tremaine *Eric Idle reprises his role of Waddlesworth, the scarlet macaw that acts like a dog. *Elijah Wood as Perry the Platypus, a heroic animal who now speaks. *Taylor Swift as Rapunzel, the crown princess with magic hair. *Troy Baker as Pascal, the chameleon who also now speaks. *Emma Stone as Queen Elsa, the brave ruler of Arendelle. *Kirsten Dunst as Princess Anna, Elsa's sister. *Amy Poehler reprises her role of Joy (voice), the yellow emotion. *Phyliss Smith reprises her role of Sadness (voice), the blue emotion. *Lewis Black reprises his role as Anger, the red emotion. (Voice and Motion Capture) *Bill Hader reprises his role as Fear, the purple emotion.(Voice and Motion Capture) *Mindy Kaling reprises her role as Disgust, the green emotion.(Voice and Motion Capture) Also reprises her role of Mrs. Who, the beinger of the universe. *Oprah Winfrey reprises her role of Mrs Which *Reese Witherspoon reprises her role of Mrs Whatsit *Storm Reid reprises her role of Meg Murray *Richard Kind reprises his roles as Big Bong *Jason Segel reprises his role of Gary *Paul Rudd reprises his role of Scott Lang / Ant Man *Carrie Fisher reprises her role of General Leia Organa *Chris Pratt reprises his role of Peter Quill / Star Lord(appeared as Hercules, the strongest man in Greece) *Chris Hemsworth reprises his role of Thor: Loki's half brother who attempts to prevent Loki from causing mayhem(also appeared as James P Sullivan.) *Chris Evans reprises his role of Steve Rogers / Captain America: Leader of The Avengers. *Robert Downey Jr reprises his role of Tony Stark / Iron Man *Don Cheadle reprises his role of Colonel Rhodes / War Machine / The Iron Patriot *Paul Bettany reprises his roles of J.A.R.V.I.S and The Vision *Mark Ruffalo reprises his role of the Bruce Banner/Incredible Hulk *John C. Reily reprises his role as Wreck-It Ralph *Scarlett Johanson reprises her role of Natasha Romanoff / The Black Widow (also reprises her role as Kaa, a snake bent on eating man cubs) *Cobie Smulders reprises her role of Maria Hill *Jeremy Renner reprises his role of Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Anthony Mackie reprises his role of Sam Wilson / The Falcon *Sebastian Stan reprises his role of Bucky Barnes *Elizabeth Olsen reprises her role of Scarlett Witch *Tessa Thompson reprises her role of Valkyrie *Tom Hiddleston reprises his role as as Loki: Asguardian from the Marvel realm *Adam Driver as Kylo Ren: Guardian of the Lucasfilm realm. Evil. *Antonio Banderas as Prince Hans: The evillest prince in the world. *James Spader as Ultron: Guardian of the Marvel realm. Evil. *Dave Bautista reprises his role of Drax the Destroyer *Bradley Cooper reprises his role of Rocket Raccoon *Vin Diesel reprises his role of Groot *Jennifer Hudson as Princess Tiana *Will Smith reprises his role of Genie *Ashley Tisdale reprises her role of Sharpay Evans Baylor, now Zeke's wife. *Vanessa Hudgens as Princess Jasmine.(Also appeared as Gabriella Montez.) *Steve Whitmire reprises his roles of Kermit the Frog, Beaker, and more.(Also appeared as Ray the firefly.) *Jeff Daniels reprises his role of Roger Radcliffe, the owner of all the 101 Dalmatians. *Eric Jacobson reprises his roles of Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Animal and others. *Miley Cyrus reprises her role of Miley Stewart / Hannah Montana, now a mother of three. *Andrew Garfield as Prince Eric *John DiMaggio as The Backson *Ashley Johnson as Princess Sofia, a Princess of Enchancia is now a Queen. *Dane Cook reprises his role as Dusty Crophopper *Bret Iwan reprises his role as Mickey Mouse/Sorcerer Mickey *Janeane Garofalo as Minnie Mouse *Tress MacNellie as Donald Duck, Daisy's girlfriend. *Tom Kane as Waddles, Mabel's Pet Pig who now speaks *James Arnold Taylor as Pinky the Chihuahua, Isabella's Pet Chihuahua who now speaks in style of Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Sam Riegel as Harry the Hyena, a Hyena who now speaks. *Robbie Daymond as Agent CH, a Chupacabra who now speaks. *Ashley Eckstein as Karen the Cat, a Cat who now speaks. *Sean Schemmel as Manny the Mongoose, a Mongoose Agent who now speaks. *Drake Bell as Phineas Flynn, a triangle-shaped teenager who is a master builder. *Morgan Freeman reprises his role of Drosselmyer *Danai Guria reprises her role of Okoye, the leader of the Dora Milaje *Ginnifer Goodwin reprises her role as Judy Hopps (voice and motion capture plus CGI) *Jason Bateman reprises his role as Nick Wilde (voice and motion capture) *Jessica Chastain as Merida, the new queen of Scotland. *Zoe Saldana as Elena, the princess of Avalor.(also appeared as Gamora.) *Jessica Biel as Pocahontas. *Chris Sanders reprises his role as Stitch, the blue alien dog.(Voice and Motion Capture.) *Antonio Banderas reprises his role as Zorro, a hero originally from the Disney Universe *Tom Hanks reprises his role as Walt Disney. *Emma Thompson reprises her role as Mrs. Potts.(Also reprises her role as PL Travers.) *Eddie Izzard as Nigel, a Koala *Morwenna Banks as the Narrator *Kyle Herbert as WALL-E, a robot who now speaks. *Ben Burtt and Kenny Baker reprises their roles of R2-D2, BB-8 and M-O *Anthony Daniels reprises his role of C-3PO *Ryan Potter reprises his role as Hiro Hamada *Billy Eichner reprises his role as Timon *Seth Rogan reprises his role of Pumbaa *Donald Glover reprises his role of Simba *Beyonce reprises her role of Nala *James Earl Jones reprises his role of Mufasa, Simba's dad. *Mandy Moore reprises her role as Sheriff Callie *Daisy Ridley reprises her role as Rey Solo. *Nick Mohammed reprises his role of Piglet, Pooh's timid friend. *Lei Yuhei reprises her role of Mulan, the warrior queen of China *Brecklin Meyer reprises his role of Jon Arbuckle, Garfield's clumsy owner and husband of Liz in the 20th Century Fox realm. * References *During the heroes vs villains battle, King Louie used the cowbell to summon Kaa which is a nod to another SNL skit with Christopher Walken. *In the scene where they pick Aurora, Baloo was mistaken as the bear god by the Moors which is a brief tribute to Bill Murray's comedy "Groundhog Day". *The Dance of Villains at the church remind people of "Tam O'Shanter". *During the final battle, the final battle is very similar to ''The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies ''except Disney, 20th Centrury Fox, Marvel, Lucasfilm and Pixar characters worked as a team to fight the villains. Category:2020 films Category:Disney films